Forever and Always
by Annie2813
Summary: What if the hunger games didn't exist? What if Peeta and Katniss were best friends? Peeta Mellark has been in love with Katniss since the day they first met, but hey being best friends is better then nothing right? Follow the gang through highschool, drama and love. AU Main Pairings Peeta/Katniss Finnick/Annie
1. Chapter 1

**A:N/ Hey guys so I'm really excited about this new story and to see if you like it. This is a story that I want to be mostly in Peetas pov so I'm excited to do that too. So this story has a couple different things...**

**Gale and katniss are not best friends simply peers **

**peeta and katniss have been best friends since that first day in kindergarten**

**Katniss isn't poor because her mom didn't go to deep into a depression so she is a nurse **

**and Peetas mom likes katniss because she has known her for so long **

**ok so here's chapter one hope you like it...**

Peetas POV

"Peeta don't, put me down" Katniss screeches, trying to sound angry but failing because you can hear her giggles. I run up to the lake and look at her mischievously." You wouldn't dare she" says but she knows I would.

" Oh I would" I say and throw her into the water. She squeals and then there is a big splash and she disappears. One minute passes and she doesn't come up. Maybe she hit her head on the floor of the lake or maybe I caught her off guard and she couldn't swim. Whatever it is I don't care. I don't even take of my clothes I just jump in I look franticly around for her but she's nowhere in sight. Then I feel someone grab me and pull me under. I swim back up to meet a laughing Katniss."Kat you scared me half to death don't do that again" I say sternly. She just keeps laughing.

"I'm sorry peeta but that was pay back and you should have seen your face, priceless" she giggles out of breath. "Plus you screamed like a little girl when I grabbed you" she starts laughing again" I turn away and act hurt.

"I didn't know you could be this mean" I say " Wait just kidding I did" I turn around and smirk.

"shut up" she glares at me. I just laugh. We climb out of the lake and sit on a big rock in the sun." great now I'm all wet" she whines looking at me with an accusing face.

"I didn't do anything " I say jokingly. She laughs grabs my hand and we head back towards the fence. We walk in a comfortable silence. When we get back to the fence I start up conversation again. " You want to come over to my house for a while."

"Sure, but will your parents mind me coming over "she says. She always worried about what they think of her.

" Of course not Kat they love you" she smiles and we keep walking. Right when we walk through the door my brother comes and spins her around.

"Stop Rye" she laughs "put me down."

"Ok ok" he says in defeat "I wouldn't want to interrupt Peetas and your time together anyway" he smirks "have fun" he sings. Katniss rolls her eyes and we go upstairs and jump on to my bed and lay down.

"so are you going to prom" Katniss asks.

"I don't know" I sigh

"Who do you want to take" she asks.

_You_ I think but instead I just say "I don't know that either." I walk over to my dresser and grab out a different pair of clothes to change into since I'm all wet."You want to borrow some clothes while you throw yours in the dryer."

"Yes, mine are so uncomfortable right now." she grabs the pair of sweats and t-shirt from me and walks to the bathroom. I change my clothes and sit on my bed and wait for her. when she comes in my jaw almost falls to the ground she looks so cute in my clothes.

"Earth to Peeta "she says waving a hand in front of my face.

" Huh oh hey" I say blushing, embarrassed by what just happened.

"Is everything alright" she asks.

"Umm yeah just fine" I reassure her. We sit on my bed and watch TV until my mom calls me down to eat. Me and Katniss walk down stair and into the kitchen. When my mom sees her she smiles.

" oh hi Katniss how are you" She asked obviously pleased to see her.

" I'm fine Mrs. Mellark, how are you?" she asks.

"Oh I'm good and how many times do we have to go over this please call me Rachel." Katniss nods " are you staying for dinner" my mom asks. Katniss looks at me and I nod.

"As long as it's ok with you" Katniss says.

" Why of course it is" I look at Katniss and Give her the 'I told you my parents loved you' look. She scowls and looks at the table. I just chuckle. My family comes down and we eat dinner together keeping up small talk. When were finished me and Katniss start to clean the dishes once everyone goes off to do their own things. She's washing I'm dying. Were almost done when I feel my shirt being soaked a look over to Katniss to see she's purposely pointing the spoon at me so the water will splash me.

"Very well Mrs. Everdeen I guess I did deserve that after today" I say in my best capitol accent.

she laughs "you did" she says in her capitol accent.

Once we finish the dishes we walk to the laundry room and grab her clothes from the dryer and she walks to the bathroom to put them on. She comes back out and stands in the door way "I better get going or my mom and Prim will start to worry" She says.

"Do you have to can't you stay for like five more minuets" I beg giving her my best puppy dog look.

"Ok fine but just five more minuets" she walks over to the bed and sits next to me and lays her head on my shoulder we sit like this in silence but not an awkward one more like a comfortable one. She sighs.

"Well I guess I got to go now" she stands up and walks to the door.

"Do you want me to walk you home" I ask.

"It's fine Peeta you do too much for people as it is and there is a little bit of light outside right now I'll be fine." I get up and go stand next to her.

"Be safe Kat" I say

"I will" she says then gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Bye" she waves and then disappears. I go into my bathroom and brush my teeth then change into my pajamas and slip into bed. I fall into a peaceful sleep about Katniss and I sitting in the meadow.

**A:N/ so that was chapter one. I want you guys to tell me if I should keep going on with this or just stop. Sorry if there is any mistakes in it I am not very good with punctuation and stuff so sorry:) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! please review! love you guys so much.**

**Bye,**

**Annie2813**

**RANDOM QUESTION**

**Who do you think the song Safe and Sound should go to Prim or Rue?**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A:N/ Hey guys sorry this is not a chapter but I just wanted to say I have serious Writers block so if you guys could give me ideas or something that would be amazing.**

**Thank you to all of the people who are reading my story plus check out my other story Blue Eyes. Trust me I don't have writers block for that one so I update often, so yeah go check it out.**

**Again sorry that this isn't an update PM me or review if you have any ideas thanks:) Love you guys3**

**Annie2813**


End file.
